tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Barbarian Test Quest/Spoiler
Required Equipment * Honeycomb (probablemente más de uno. El número de panales que va a utilizardepende de su suerte). * Tres Mugs of Mead. Se pueden comprar cerca de Sven. * Aconsejable : Dwarven ring, pero leer segunda misión. Method Barbarian Test 1: Barbarian Booze Ve con Sven a la caverna al oeste de Svargrond depot; hablale sobre "barbarian test". Give him a Honeycomb by saying "mead". Por cada honeycomb tienes derecho a 20 tragos, tome de la cubeta, si haces 20 tragos seguidos, realizaras la mision correctamente. Si pasas un trago sin desmayarte este mensaje aparecera: The world seems to spin but you manage to stay on your feet. Y si Fallas: The mead was too strong. You passed out for a moment. (y te convertirás en un cuerpo humano muerto, por unos segundos). Tu puedes tomar tan rápido como sea humanamente posible. Si no pasaste, intenta de nuevo, diciéndole "mead" y dándole otro Honeycomb. Si ya pasaste la misión este mensaje apareceráahora: You already passed the test, no need to torture yourself anymore. Barbarian Test 2: The Bear Hugging Cuando has hecho lo pasado te dara un Mead Horn. Llenalo de aguamiel de la cubeta detras de Sven y procede a ir a dormir al bear. Es esta here, subiendo las ramps, al este de la arena ramps;Una vez que obtenga por la entrada de la zona de hielo gigante hacia el norte hasta llegar a una pared y seguir hacia el este. Usa el mead horn en el bear acontinuacion, usa el bear para abrazarlo. Obtendras el achievement "Bearhugger". Regresa a Sven para completar la mision. Barbarian Test 3: The Mammoth Pushing Para la siguiente misin necesitas comprar 3 mugs of mead de Dankwart (si tienes mugs vacios con la cerveza del barril por debajo, tambien funcionara) cerca de Sven. Es recomendable tomar un dwarven ring contigo. Encuentras el mammoth, se encuentra en el area de hielo por donde se encuentra el bear pero mas lejos al oeste. Cuando encuentres el mammoth, toma de los tres mead, y usa el mammoth para golperarlo. Regresa con Sven. * Esta es la ubicacion correcta del Mammoth y del Bear: Cuando termines la quest, obtendras el achievement "Honorary Barbarian" y podras ahora hacerte residente de Svargrond. Tambien tendras acceso a las Arena, viajar con Buddel's boat y empezar The Ice Islands Quest. Dialog transcriptions Sven (first meeting) Player: hi Sven: Be greeted, Player! Player: barbarians Sven: A true barbarian is something special among our people. Everyone who wants to become a barbarian will have to pass the barbarian test. Player: test Sven: All of our juveniles have to take the barbarian test to become a true member of our community. Foreigners who manage to master the test are granted the title of an honorary barbarian and the respect of our people ... Sven: Are you willing to take the barbarian test? Player: yes Sven: That's the spirit! The barbarian test consists of a few tasks you will have to fulfill. All are rather simple - for a barbarian that is... Sven: Your first task is to drink some barbarian mead. But be warned, it's a strong brew that could even knock out a bear. You need to make at least ten sips of mead in a row without passing out to pass the test ... Sven: Do you think you can do this? Player: yes Sven: Good, but to make barbarian mead we need some honey which is rare here. I'd hate to waste mead just to learn you're not worth it ... Sven: Therefore, you have to get your own honey. You'll probably need more than one try so better get some extra honeycombs. Then talk to me again about barbarian mead. Player: barbarian mead Sven: Do you have some honey with you? Player: yes Sven: Good, for this honeycomb I allow you 20 sips from the mead bucket over there. Talk to me again about barbarian mead if you have passed the test. Player: bye Sven: May wind and weather be with you. If you didn't pass the test, you will need more '''Honeycombs before you can try again. You will also have to talk to Sven again': ''Player: hi Sven: Be greeted, Player! Player: barbarian mead Sven: Do you have some honey with you? Player: yes Sven: Good, for this honeycomb I allow you 20 sips from the mead bucket over there. Talk to me again about barbarian mead if you have passed the test. Player: bye You have to repeat this until you have passed the test. Sven (second meeting) Player: hi Sven: Be greeted, Player! Player: barbarian mead Sven: An impressive start. Here, take your own mead horn to fill it at the mead bucket as often as you like ... Sven: But there is much left to be done. Your next test will be to hug a bear ... Sven: You will find one in a cave north of the town. If you are lucky, it's still sleeping. If not ... well that might hurt ... Sven: Unless you feel that you hugged the bear, the test is not passed. Once you are done, talk to me about the bear hugging. Player: bye Sven: May wind and weather be with you. *Fill your Mead Horn at the bucket at Sven. *Go to the north of Svargrond and find the sleeping bear. *Use your filled Mead Horn on the bear . After that you have to hug him. (Just use the bear). *Return to Sven. Sven (third meeting) Player: hi Sven: Be greeted, Player! Player: hug Sven: Amazing. That was as clever and brave as a barbarian is supposed to be. But a barbarian also has to be strong and fearless. To prove that you will have to knock over a mammoth ... Sven: Did your face just turn into the color of fresh snow? However, you will find a lonely mammoth north west of the town in the wilderness. Knock it over to prove to be a true barbarian ... Sven: Return to me and talk about the mammoth pushing when you are done. Player: bye Sven: May wind and weather be with you. *Go to the north-west of Svargrond and find the Mammoth. *Drink your three mug's of mead, stand in front of the Mammoth and push it. (Just use it) *Now you will be very drunk, so it is good to carry a Dwarven Ring with you. *Return to Sven.dfsdfsdfsfsdfs Sven (fourth meeting) Player: hi Sven: Be greeted, Player! Player: mammoth Sven: As you have passed all three tests, I welcome you in our town as an honorary barbarian. You can now become a citizen. Don't forget to talk to the people here. Some of them might need some help ... Sven: We usually solve our problems on our own but some of the people might have a mission for you. Old Iskan, on the ice in the northern part of the town had some trouble with his dogs lately. Player: bye Sven: May wind and weather be with you.